I Am Not Eating That!
by TigerChickTigriss
Summary: It's Leo's turn to make dinner but no one's eating it. For good reason too! A cute oneshot. Good for a laugh and if you're in need of family fluff. And the guys are teens but still just as cute!


**I Am Not Eating That! **

"I am **not** eating _that!_"

Splinter sighed again as he speared the last piece of chicken with his fork. That had been going on ever since the family sat down to the dinner Leonardo made. Chicken, mash potato's and salad.

Unfortunately, Leo had managed to boil the bird beyond recognition and it was overly cooked so it fell to pieces when one tried to pick it up. The mash potatoes were sticky, gummy, blobs of goo as Michelangelo put it. And the salad looked as if a wild animal ran through it while vomiting up a thick orange substance.

Splinter didn't blame his other sons one bit for not wanting to eat the food. They were defiantly right:

It did not look good at all.

"I'm not doing it! There's no way I'm putting that poison into my mouth!"

"Raphael," the ninja master scolded, "You will eat the food your brother has prepared." His son looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"B-but! Have you _seen_ it?! It looks like somethin' puked in it! And the chicken still had all the bones and veins in it!"

"He's right Master Splinter!" Michelangelo put in, "It nasty! If you touch one of the veins with your fork, all the old blood comes out! And the salad has Thousand Island dressing! I hate that stuff! You can't _actually_ expect us to eat it!"

"I expect you to eat the food has been provided for you," their master said in an unwavering tone.

"Master," Don said looking up from poking at his plate, "I know Leo worked hard to make this dinner, but even _he's_ not eating it!"

They all looked over to the blue masked turtle. He was leaning down to the floor with his plate in hand and Klunk was waiting expectantly for the plate of chicken. He shoot back up and looked at the three glaring turtles and a very ticked off rat.

"You were gonna make us eat it but you were givin' it to the cat?!" Raph said through gritted teeth. Leo laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I thought that… I mean…" he stumbled over his words trying to save his butt from a major pounding.

"My son," Splinter said as his eyebrow twitched, "I hope you were planning on telling us that you would not mind it if we did not eat the food you made." Leo eeped as his father exploded. "Because I am not fond of lettuce drenched in Thousand Island dressing!"

The Walking Stick of Doom came down hard on Leo's head. Then an enraged Raph chased after him, threatening to shove the salad, chicken and mash potatoes down his throat. Donny and Mikey emptied out their plates into the garbage can.

"So—," Mikey said to his older brother, letting the question hang.  
"Take out?" The techno turtle answered.  
"Pizza!" The hyper teen shouted pumping his fist into the air.  
"Mikey, I don't think Master Splinter wants pizza," Don said with a sweat drop.  
"No," the two brothers looked over at their master who sat at the almost clean table. He smiled, "I think pizza will be fine tonight."

"YES! Leo! Raph! We're having pizza!" Mikey shouted across the lair as he dashed to the telephone.  
"Again?" They whined from their wresting spot on the floor.  
"I'll go pick out a DVD," Donny yelled as he dashed to the huge television set.

"And I will go call miss O'Neal and mister Jones," Splinter said as he picked up Leo's shell cell off the table.

"Hello, miss O'Neal?"  
"Oh, hi Master Splinter! What's up?"  
"Would you like to spend the night watching a movie with my son's, mister Jones and myself?"  
"Sure! But I thought Leo was making dinner tonight."  
"He was and did but…"  
"It became the dinner from hell?"  
Splinter chuckled. "Correct."  
"I'll be over soon."  
"Thank you. Goodbye."  
"Bye!"

Splinter hung up the phone then started to dial Casey.  
"Guy's! We're watching IRobot!"  
"Again?" All three teens whined.

Splinter chuckled. Oh the joys of being a parent. They were an odd family…

"I'll get the popcorn!"  
"Oh no you don't Mikey! Last time you messed it up!"  
"But I thought it tasted good Raph!"  
"Pepper and sugar does not go into popcorn!"

Yes, an odd family but a family nonetheless…

* * *

**Just a quick oneshot. The idea came to me when I was eating my sisters over coocked chicken and I got a rather large vein and bit into it by accedent. Believe me, it didn't tast good... **

**TCT :P**

**Oo WTFlip?!  
( . )**


End file.
